Yzak Joule
Yzak Joule is a fictional character from the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Aeon and its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Aeon. Personality and Capabilities Out of the five young pilots assigned to the Le Creuset Team ''of ZAFT, Yzak is the most loyal to the cause. He is portrayed as being competitive, hotheaded, and extremely impulsive. It is also seen that Yzak is highly competitive with Athrun Zala in terms of leadership; his best friend is Dearka Elsman often encourages this behavior. It should also be noted that although Yzak is known for being over-zealous and impulsive that he prefers to fight fairly; at the battle of JOSH-A he expresses his great distaste for "shooting at targets that cant's shoot back," which were the very beginning of his waves of doubt towards the ZAFT command structure. Yzak kept the scar to constantly remind him of the pain that the Strike has caused. On more than one occasion Yzak's temper has gotten the best of him, such as when he shot down a civilian shuttle believing it to be a unit of escaping soldiers. Throughout SEED, Yzak remains this way until the Battle of Panama, when Yzak truly sees the horrors of war. Once he forms the elite ''Joule Team ''under his command, he becomes more level-headed and much more of a leader. However, a meeting with Dearka (who had defected during the final battle of ORB), made Yzak see how twisted the ZAFT leadership was becoming, especially after witnessing the destructive power of the GENESIS causing him to question ZAFT. In Destiny, Yzak removes his scar and retains his level headed attitude, becoming more of a mentor to inexperienced pilots like Shinn Asuka and presumably signaling an end to his grudge against Kira Yamato. However, he is still hot-headed and is prone to small bursts of anger as seen in his unexpected reunion with Athrun during the Junius Seven drop, though he isn't as impulsive as he was before. In combat, Yzak is a top notch pilot in close combat, as he frequently engages the Strike with merely the Duel's beam sabers. Although the Duel's subsequent upgrade with the Assault Shroud armor hindered his fighting style to more of a support role, at the end of the war he once again returns to using close combat. In Destiny, he retains his fighting style, choosing mobile suits with heavy firepower but incredible close combat capabilities, such as the close combat oriented ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited and his custom mobile suit, the ZGMF-X4012 Blu Duel Gundam. Cosmic Era 71 Yzak Joule is a second-generation Coordinator who graduated as second best of his class from the ZAFT military academy, granting him the right to wear the red uniform of an elite ZAFT pilot. Upon his graduation, Yzak was assigned to the prestigious ZAFT Le Creuset special operations team. His mother, Ezalia Joule, is a member of the PLANT Supreme Council, as were the parents of the other elite pilots in the Le Creuset team. He and the Le Creuset team was assigned to infiltrate the ORB Union space colony Heliopolis to capture the Earth Alliance's new prototype mobile suits. Yzak managed to escape Heliopolis with the GAT-X102 Duel, and he became the Duel's permanent pilot after the destruction of the colony. Yzak, with the rest of the Le Creuset team, continued to harass the ''Archangel and Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike. Cosmic Era 73 Before the Second Bloody Valentine War began, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and other ZAFT "war criminals" from the First Bloody Valentine War were put on trial. Yzak should have been executed for his actions during the Battle of Orbit (he himself says so later on when Athrun Zala returns to the PLANTs); however, thanks to PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal's defending speech, he continued to serve as a commander. He also had command over two Nazca-class destroyers Voltaire and Rousseau. With the Junius Seven colony drop, the Joule Team is assigned to demolish the falling colony to prevent it from crashing into earth. Not long after they reach the colony, the demolition teams led by Dearka are attacked by the terrorists that caused the drop as well as the stolen Gundam-type mobile suits developed by ZAFT. Yzak quickly launched in his Blu Duel and is joined by the mobile suits of the Minerva, among them his old rival Athrun Zala, much to his anger. During this battle, however, Yzak shows he is still an effective soldier, albeit more level-headed. Rather than kill Auel Neider and Sting Oakley as he surely would have done during the first war, Yzak simply holds them off by damaging their mobile suits. When the Earth Alliance Forces declares war on the PLANTs and attacks Aprilus One, Yzak leads the Joule Team in the defense of their homeland. However, they soon encounter an EA ambush team of nuclear missile-armed Windams and Yzak, Nicol and Dearka rush to intercept them. Luckily, the PLANTs are saved when a Nazca class destroyer armed with a Neutron Stampeder destroys the missiles and the EA forces. Later when Athrun pays a visit to the PLANTs shortly after the Second Bloody Valentine War began, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol are called from the frontlines to provide escort service. The four of them pay tribute to their fallen comrades from the first war, Rusty Mackenzie, and Miguel Aiman. Then Yzak asks Athrun to return to ZAFT and promises to help arrange things, showing that although Yzak is somewhat hostile towards Athrun, he still cares for him and considers him a friend. Battle of Berlin Given FAITH badges, they were assigned to the Minerva for escort purposes, and ends up participating in the battle of Berlin, where they were piloting only their custom-colored GOUF Ignited, as their Gundams were left at Voltaire. Seeing the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam engage Athrun in his ZGMF-X09RE Justice RE, the three wanted to stop them, but was kept busy protecting the ship. They were damaged and retreated back to the Minerva and grieved at the death of Heine Westenfluss. Eve of Chaos Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol would try to persuade their comrades to stop attacking, as they were with the Archangel during the Great War. “Captain! Why are we attacking the Archangel?!” Yzak shouted. Despite the Minerva getting the order to destroy the Archangel, the Joule team used their FAITH privileges to not participate in the battle, as they thought that the Archangel is not an enemy, and Kira Yamato as well. Not long after watching the epic battle between Shinn and Kira during Operation: Angel Down, resulting in the destruction of the Freedom and the supposed sinking of the Archangel by the Minerva. Disgruntled by Shinn's arrogance on defeating the Freedom and killing Kira, Athrun asks the Chairman why the''Archangel'' and Kira were ordered to be shot down. When Shinn replies, Yzak gets mad and punches Shinn, with Dearka and Nicol restraining them. On Gibraltar, they accomplished the escort and was then re-assigned to the Voltaire. When Blue Cosmos/LOGOS is pronounced as the background cause of all of these conflicts by profiting on the economy of warfare, Yzak is visibly irritated by these events. When he snaps at a group of soldiers taking the situation lightly, Dearka and Nicol try to calm him down and remarks that his head is going to explode one day, with his temper.